30 Minutes
by TwinsConspiracy
Summary: When Hermione wants revenge on the people who betrayed her, she turns to the person she least expected... rating is just in case.


30 Minutes

By: TwinsConspiracy

A/N: SO this is a Harry Potter Fic, a Dramione… Of course the characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the Plot and the characters you do not know, if I did own the characters then I would be stinking rich. so yeah enjoy it and remember to review it at the end plz. Thanx (= P)

PS- all others are credited on the very bottom!

I am on a plane to America with the least likeliest person in the world. You see I have made a deal with the Devil. I promised I would marry him if he did me favor. Now the person I thought I loved more than life itself is dead and so is another. I am not who I use to be… I am soon to be married, Rose Darcie, and this is how it all began….

I was extremely sorry I couldn't make it to our Anniversary, so I decided that I was leaving work early and no one was going to stop me. I pulled up to our driveway and I checked myself in the mirror and thought to myself, _'he is going to be so happy to see me'_.

I walked in from the back and I noticed dishes in the sink, _'that's odd, I thought I washed them'_. I found a cake on the table but is read 'Happy 6 Month Anniversary'… _'but we have been together for one year today… maybe they ran out of those'_ I assured myself.

I heard a noise upstairs and I immediately pulled out my wand and went into defense mode. I heard a scream and I ran upstairs. I saw him… and _her_. I was shocked, I stayed in that position for what felt like hours… just watching them, they were in _our_ bed and she was wearing _my_ shirt! I couldn't believe it! My head was dizzy and my heart swarmed with different emotions… envy, betrayal, pain, jealousy, and most of all revenge. Envy because she was giving him pleasure like I use to before I got my dream job at the ministry, betrayal because he said he _loved me_ and would never do anything to hurt me, pain because I felt a thousand heartbreaks hit me like a ton of bricks, jealousy because that was _my_ man she had her legs wrapped around, and revenge because that's the only thing I wanted more than anything else.

**Out of sightOut of mindOut of timeTo decide**

I went to a local bar I had always avoided like the plague. I realized I had one too many drinks because I barely remembered feeling the pair of arms that picked me up. I woke up and I had the most awful headache, there was a glass of some purple stuff and the note leaning on it read "for your pain". I drank it and felt a hard pressure filling my head, than my mind went blank, like there was nothing wrong in my life and my headache was gone in 10 seconds. I began to explore the room. It was big that's for sure, it had the bed I was lying in, a wardrobe, a desk, a large window, and two doors I am assuming one is the exit and the other is the bathroom , which I really needed to use. The bathroom was simple, but the shower had enough room for two people. That's also when I noticed I was still in my clothes, well I was only in the lingerie I had bought for yesterday. Than I remembered all the events of yesterday… well, up to the bar because after that I couldn't remember anything.

I walked out and I saw the bane of my existence sitting on the end of the bed in nothing but sweats.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Um, fine… what am I doing here?" I asked him.

"What don't remember?" he smirked.

"Um… no I don't." I admitted.

He stopped smirking and said, "You were drinking in the bar and I asked you why you where there because that is no place for a respectable woman to be and you kissed me," he paused to look at me and smiled when he saw me blush,_ 'did I just see him… no, I must be imagining things now'_ "I told you to stop because I know your with Weslebee but you said, well yelled actually, and I quote '_he can rot in hell for all I care!'_" he said in an annoying female-like voice, "you were being frisky, but when I pushed your hands away you turned around and started being frisky with the bloke on the other side of you, so I thought I would bring you back here with me before you did something you would later regret," he finished.

"And my clothes?" I asked, not caring one bit if he saw me like this.

"You ripped them off because you said _he_ bought them for you for your birthday and it smelled like a cheater," he relied.

"Did anything else… happen?" I asked slowly wishing .

"You just threw yourself at me and I really couldn't resist a beautiful woman who is willingly giving herself to me," he stared at me.

"WE HAD SEX?" I screamed, I couldn't believe he would take advantage of my inebriated state

"Well, what did you think happen?" he asked, "look, you can stay however long you wish," he said.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

"Because, you seen to have had something bad happen to you, that caused you enough pain to make you seek the company of another man," he replied and he got up and walked to the door, but stopped and said, "by the way, you are an amazing lover, I really look forward to doing that again… _all_ of it," he finished with a smirk and walked out the door.

**Do we run?Should I hide?For the restOf my life**

I couldn't believe it! He was being very civil and _nice_! I should have recorded that! No one will believe me. I was in the shower and I broke down with all the feelings I had tried to erase last night and I lasted longer than I normally do. As I got out of the shower I noticed some new clothes on the sink. There was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a green T-shirt, and green boots _'typical'_. I got out of the bathroom and there was a house elf waiting for me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I greeted the small creature in a flower dress.

"I is Tootsie Ma'm" she answered.

"Hello Tootsie, I'm Hermione, how may I help you?" I asked her.

"Tootsie must bring you down to breakfast, master is waiting for you." she answered.

"Oh, um, thank you" I replied and I followed her down three stair cases. When we reached a door she instructed me to stay where I was. I heard her say something to whoever was inside the room and then I heard footprints.

"Nice shower?" he asked me.

"Yes, and thank you for the clothes," I told him

"Yes, well, I was almost enticed on letting you come down here how you were, but I figured you needed to eat and if I saw you like that I might take you back up to the room and do the same things we did yesterday," he smirked at me.

I thought of Ron when he pulled out my chair for me to sit, _'Ron was so nervous on our first date, he was barley talking and he kept looking at my hands,' _and I almost broke down again.

**Can we fly?Do I stay?We could loseWe could fail**

"So, you care to tell me why you were in the bar last night?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you already told me last night, but since you were drunk, I figured it doesn't count, so I thought maybe you would like to tell me when your sober and could remember," he replied simply.

I had told him! And he isn't tormenting me? I had thought that he was only being nice to me to know what was wrong, so he could have some ammunition to use against me, but now I know he knows… or what if it's a trick to get me to tell him.

"What exactly did I say?" I asked.

"Look, I am not lying, you really did tell me," he replied but continued when he saw me raise my eyebrow, "you said _he_ cheated on you and on your anniversary no less, you also said how could he do that on your bed with her wearing your shirt and-" I raised my hand to stop him. "Look, I didn't mean to make you upset, so I'll change the subject, where do you work right now?" he asked.

I stayed silent for a moment, "at the department for Magical Creatures," I replied.

"Still working on your S.P.E.W.?" he laughed.

"Speaking of S.P.E.W., I notice your house elves are very nicely dressed, are they free?" I asked.

"Yes, I let them go after my father died and my mother was sent to St. Mongos, but they insisted on staying, so I let them work and I offered to pay them, but they said they will work for free, but I can't have the great Hermione peeved at me, so I give them days off on week-ends and days I am away, they don't like it but I have to give them a chance to rest," he finished.

"Wow… I am… so impressed… you really have changed," I told him.

"No, I am still that evil little cockroach I was in school, but now I am a little older," he replied with a smile… yes another smile, another real beautiful smile.

"Are you sure? Because you could have fooled me," I smiled.

"So, are you sure your fine?" he asked as silence had once again came over us.

"No," I replied simply.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

"I want… revenge… I don't care how… I want him… I want them to suffer as much as I am!" I yelled, "I would do anything to make that happen."

**In the momentIt takesTo make plansOr mistakes**

"You should be careful what you wish for," he warned me.

"I don't care anymore… all I want is for someone to _really_ love me… to be there for me and to not walk away when things are not going their way," I replied with tears running down my face.

"Look, I may be able to help… if you want me to?" he said, "to make them hurt as much as you are… whatever you want to do to them," he replied back.

"What do you mean… you can… you will help me?" I asked.

"Yes, but on one condition," he said.

"Which is? Anything?" I asked.

"You will be mine and _only_ mine… you will be my wife," he stated.

"What?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Think about it," he said. A small elf came and said there was a man at the door and he was here for a meeting, "Think about it, this will not take longer than 30 minutes, so if your not here, I'll look for you in the room you were in earlier."

I was alone and I was thinking about everything I was told. _'I can't do it!'_ I told myself, _'I may be mad but to hurt them is something I can not do!'_ I scolded myself, _'but he has been doing this for _6 months_! He has been cheating on me for all this time and putting up a happy face with me!!'_ I thought, _'I have always been there for him during school and after we graduated, I had insisted on staying friends but he said he knew we were meant to be together,'_ I yelled in my head, _'he made his decision and now it's time to make mine'_ I told myself.

"You still here?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You said you were going to be a while," I asked him.

"I have been gone for 30 minutes," he answered.

"That doesn't matter, I have made my decision, Draco… I want revenge on Ronald Wesley," I replied.

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye30 minutes, to alter our lives30 minutes, to make up my mind30 minutes, to finally decide**

We spent 3 months planning what we were going to do and when we were going to be married. At the end Draco decided we should move to America to get away from our old lives here, he has a property in California and everything from here will be moved along with those who take care of us and the house. We have yet to decide about what we are going to do to Ron, but I haven't been feeling to well and I thought all this planning was taking it's toll on me. I saw the paper every morning and there was always a picture of Harry and Ron pleading for any information on me, I felt a little sorry for putting Harry through all this, but it had to be done… right? I thought about how these plans started and I wonder if I made the right decision… _"I have made my decision, Draco… I want revenge on Ronald Wesley," _

**30 minutes, to whisper your name30 minutes, to shoulder the blame30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies30 minutes, to finally decide**

I went home and I found Ron on our phone and when he saw me he dropped the phone and ran to give me hug.

"WHERE IN MERLIN'S NAME WHERE YOU HERMIONE?" he screamed at me.

"I needed to clear my head, that's all… did I scare you?" I asked in a calm tone.

"YES! I thought something bad happened to you," he said.

"Do you remember when we were in school and I made you and Harry look at the clouds with me?" I asked and I continued when I saw a confused look on his face, but he nodded none the less, "well, I always made them into shapes to reflect how I was feeling that day… and after you saw the carousel I received as a gift from my mum and dad, you always said the same thing just to be able to leave as soon as possible… you always said 'I see carousels'" I finished

**CarouselsIn the skyThat we shapeWith our eyes**

"We need to talk about why I left," I told him and I continued when I saw him nod, " I saw you Ron… I saw you on our anniversary with _her_, with Lavender," I told him.

He looked shocked and was at a loss for words. "What do you mean you _saw_ us?" he finally managed to ask.

"I saw you with Lavender in our bed, together, having _sex_," I whispered the last word.

"Hermione, I didn't want you to find out like this… I was going to tell you, but later," he said.

"I'm so mad at you right now, I can't even find the words…"* I told him.

"Please Hermione let me-" I raised my hand to tell him to stop.

"Do you even know how much it hurt, that you gave up on me to be with her?"* I said with tears in my eyes.

"You're never around anymore… it's like _you _gave up on _me_," he said.

"But I didn't go around screwing every pathetic bloke that came my way! Whatever I did that was wrong… it was because of _you_," I told him. As I started to cry, it started to rain, the thunder was so loud we barely heard the knock at the door.

**Under shadeSilhouettesCasting shadeCrying rain**

"I'll get it," I told him in a harsh tone. "Lavender what are you doing here? My, my what perfect timing you have… you see we were just talking about you…" I looked at Ron who looked down.

"You're Back! Hermione I am so happy! But what's going on?" Lavender asked.

"I was just telling Ron here that I am so sorry I couldn't stay for your 6 month anniversary," I informed her and her face drained of all color. "Well… are you two going to say something or are you just going to avoid eye contact" I asked.

"Look, I tried to be faithful but I couldn't resist temptation… she was always around and very flirty," Ron said.

"WHAT!" yelled Lavender.

"Oh, Ron… I don't believe you! Do you hear yourself?" I asked.

"What can't you believe?" He asked.

"You try to make me hate this girl, when I should be hating you! What the hell's the matter with you?"* I asked

"Look, we all just need to calm down and think about this before anyone of us say anything we are going to regret," Ron suggested.

"Every one had told me," I said after moments of silence, "You told me they were wrong and I stood up for you because I believed you were the one… you had all the chances in the world to let me know the truth!"* I screamed.

The door bell rang and Ron answered it.

"Malfoy!" Ron said with disgust evident in his voice.

"Hello, Weslebee," Draco responded.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lavender.

"What are you doing here?" Draco shot back, "I am here to see Hermione… who are you here to see?" he asked.

"Um… I came for a visit," she said.

"Strange how you knew Hermione was back," he queried.

"Look, Lavender doesn't have to defend herself to the likes of _you_," Ron said angrily, "But, you on the other hand, you need to explain what in Merlin's name are you doing in _my_ house," he demanded.

"He doesn't have to defend himself to you," I shot back at him.

"Excuse me? He is in my-"

"This is my flat, Ronald, I can invite whom ever I please… don't look so angry, you were the one who wanted to keep my flat when we decided to move in together," I told him.

**Can we fly?Do I stay?We could loseWe could fail**

"What do you mean _you_ can invite anyone you please?" asked Ron.

"Since you tore my world apart," I answered simply.

"I demand you to tell him to leave, he has no business being here," Ron said in a firm voice.

"I think… not, you see you are _no one_ to demand I kick _anyone_ out of _my _flat," I told him.

"I am your fiancé and I have every right," he said.

"Are you even listening when I talk to you? Do you even care what I'm going through? Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me, you're right there but it's like you never knew me,"* I said in an annoyed tone, "you stopped being _anything _to me, the day you decided to shag this wench here," I pointed to Lavender.

**Either wayOptions changeChances failTrains derail**

In a blink of an eye, Draco had tied up both Ron and Lavender. They were screaming until Draco used a silencing charm on them. They looked scared and I couldn't help the little smirk that played at the end of my lips.

"Do you want to go through with the plan?" he asked.

**30 minutes, a blink of an eye30 minutes, to alter our lives30 minutes ,to make up my mind30 minutes, to finally decide**

"I do," I finally answered.

"Are you sure? There's no point in doing this if you're going to regret it tomorrow," he said.

"I gave him _everything_! He was my _first_! Then he threw me aside for _this_," I said pointing to Lavender, "she cheated on him _twice_ and both times I was the one who picked up the pieces! He seriously passed on me for _her_," I spat out the last part, "Nothing can save you now that it's over, I guess that you'll find out when you're no one, don't try to say you're sorry now because I just don't care."*

"So here we go," he said.

"_Crucio_," we said in unison.

Within seconds they were rolling around on the ground and you could almost hear their blood curling screams. 30 minutes had passed before I realized the time. Their bodies were limb and they were hardly breathing.

"We can just leave… we don't have to finish-"

"He doesn't deserve the air that true, honest, faithful people breath, he broke me and now he is going to pay," I said quietly.

"Look, I don't want you to see this… wait outside," Draco ordered me and I listened. Draco looked to make sure Hermione was out. _'I haven't had to do this in a long time… I can't do this! Not even for her_' he thought, _'but we have a deal,'_ he reminded himself.

"Ron," I said more quietly than a whisper.

**30 minutes, to whisper your name30 minutes, to shoulder the blame30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies30 minutes ,to finally decide**

I walked in and I saw Draco pointing his wand at Ron and Lavender. "I need to get something, I don't think I can do this… but we need to go now," I said.

I walked up to our room and I saw all my clothes packed and a letter next to them, "It's from Ron," I told myself. As I read what he wrote me I was shocked! I couldn't believe what kind of person he was… I thought I was an evil person, but now… he never really loved me! _'he deserves this!'_

**To decideTo decide, to decide, to decide**

As I walked down the stairs Draco was staring at the floor, "do it," was all I said before I walked out.

"I'll wait 5 minutes for you to be certain… if you don't come in… I'll do it," he said.

**To decideTo decide, to decide, to decide**

Hermione was getting second thoughts. "I can't do this! Not even after what he did or what he said! I am so sorry Ron! I won't see you dead!" Before she had a chance to move, she saw a blinding green light engulf the house.

She was trying her best to move but her feet wouldn't move.

"It's done," was Draco's only words as he exited the house.

Reality hit me like a ton of bricks, I was one of them, one of those people that destroyed others to get their way… I was no better than a death eater!

"Lets go then," he grabbed my arm and we made for the airport. Security was really cracking down on everyone and especially those who apparated, checking their wands to check if any unforgivable curses have been cast, we decided this was safer.

As we boarded the plane, an old couple looked at us and muttered, "young love, remember sweetheart?"

**To decide**

Hermione had fallen asleep and had a parchment in her hands. Draco slowly removed the parchment and read it.

_Hermione-_

_I know you are gone, but I have wanted to tell you something, I don't know how to say it. I have been in love with Lavender since I school, she's the perfect woman and she's perfect for me. I haven't been completely honest with you, you see you have been my rebound girl, as they call it on the telly. I have always cared for you, but lately you have been a pain in my arse. I don't mean to sound like an arsehol, but it's the truth. I have used you and I am through with you. I don't know when you will return or even if you will ever return. I am leaving your stuff at Big Ben's storage unit, this letter will be kept at this house until you return, I have arranged so that you will receive this letter and the key to where your stuff is, if you do come back, please don't look for me… I am going to be happily married to Lavender and hopefully with a family… to me… you are as good as dead._

_Sincerely,_

_Ronald Wesley_

_Ps- I only paid for the unit to be open for 1 year, if you don't claim what is yours, it will be thrown out._

Draco looked at Hermione and she was staring straight at the letter in his hands and she whispered so softly, he almost thought he heard her wrong, "Revenge was sweater than you ever where."*

Song: 30 minutes

Artist: Tatu

* = lyrics from "Revenge is sweeter (than you ever were)" by The Veronicas.--- I thought they fit in nicely with the story.

**Crucio**Latin for "to torture". The Cruciatus Curse. This inflicts severe physical pain on whomever it is cast upon. To effectively use the Cruciatus Curse, the witch or wizard casting the spell must have the genuine desire to cause pain. When effectively used, the curse is excruciating and has the ability to drive victims insane. As such, it is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. The use of this spell against another human being is punishable by a life sentence in Azkaban.

-I thought this fun definition would be enlightening, if your interested in other curses or want to know how to spell them, the author _iim _Asia has a story called **"AZ Directory of Spells" **and it list almost ALL spells! I suggest you check it out!


End file.
